One or more embodiments disclosed within this specification relate to Internet security. Business-to-business (B2B) transactions are routinely conducted on the Internet. In many instances, B2B services are initiated by a first Website accessing a service from a second Website as a Web service. One example where this type of arrangement is routinely performed is in the case of online retailers. An online retailer typically relies upon credit and/or debit card processing services from a third party. The credit and/or debit card processing, as performed by the third party, can be provided to the online retailer, e.g., Website of the online retailer, as a Web service.